vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Doppel Oshimondou
Doppel Oshimondou (ドッペル押し問答 / Pelea con el Doppelgänger) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 25 de febrero de 2014, actualmente supera las 377 mil visitas en Nicovideo y el millón en YouTube. El 14 de octubre de 2014, salió a la venta una novela basada en la canción. Fue escrita por Kaita Shino, ilustrada por Fukkin y dirigida por MinusP. Puede ser comprada en Amazon. El nombre oficial en inglés es "Quarrel with the Doppelganger". Comentario del Autor: *''"La historia de una chica que pelea con su futuro yo."'' Intérprete: Kagamine Rin Música, Letra y PV: MinusP (Wonderful☆Opportunity) Ilustración: Fukkin *Nicovideo *Página Oficial de la Novela *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *EVERGREEN SONGS 2014 *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalofantasy feat. Hatsune Miku *THE BEST OF BEST!! *Wonderful★Opportunity! vol.07 Letra *Kanji dado por el autor. *Romaji transliterado por Walyson. *Traducción al español por Izumi Ichikawa. Kanji= あんたそんなんばっかいって 友達いなくなっちゃってんじゃん ロスト、フレンド、デイドリーマー 虚勢張り続けるメダリスト 君はやはり子供のままで僕はちょっと正直幻滅しました だってアナタが大好きなアニメ、漫画、ゲーム、なんでも成長してるし 君のやり方はきっと間違いじゃないけど、苦労はつきもので 別に何か説教したいわけではないんだ ・・聞いてるの？ 実は僕は、未来の君なんだ このハナシ、信じられるよね？ね？ね？ね？? あと3か月と四日間で君は初めて挫折を知る そのシンパシーを飲みほして心地よい倦怠感と夢をみろ バイロケーションアイロニーな。 ペラペラ口が軽いとことか 今、あんたそんなんばっかいって 未来のアタシも大したことねえな。 じゃあさ、貴方はなぜにここに来ている？その理由を聞かせてくれよ 大方、未来-そっち-の方でも居心地が悪くて逃げてきたんでしょ？ もっと優しく誉めてよ そんなんじゃ全然足りないダメダメね 性格も同じでしょ？ わかる？ほらもっと誉めてよ ・・聞いてる？ ねえねえ、今どんな気持ち？聞かせてよ ねえ？ねえ？ねえ？ねえ？ねえ？ ・・・ねえってば！ 今、僕はね、とても気持ちいいんだ この気持ち、わかるはずだよね？ね？ね？ね？ね？ね？ね？ね？ねえ？ あと３時間と12秒で君は身を焦がす怒りを知る ほらグっとセンスのいい言葉で自分の素姓をも吐き出してみろ バイロケーションアイロニーは所謂ひとつのカンフル剤さ。 ほら、僕もそんなんばっかいって 同じ穴のムジナだといえるでしょう うるさいなちょっと触らないで あなたが何が言いたいかのすらわからなくなってきました 私にどうしてほしいんですか？ アンタそんなんばっかいって友達いなくなっちゃってんじゃん ロスト、フレンド、デイドリーマー マキャベリストになりたいだけですか？ |-| Romaji= Anta sonna n bakka itte Tomodachi inaku nacchatte n jan Rosuto, furendo, deidoriimaa Kyosei haritsudzukeru medarisuto Kimi wa yahari kodomo no mama de Boku wa chotto shoujiki genmetsu shimashita Datte anata ga daisuki na anime, manga, geemu, Nan demo seichou shiteru shi Kimi no yarikata wa kitto Kanchigai ja nai kedo, kurou wa tsukimono de Betsu ni nani ka sekkyou shitai wake de wa nai n da Tte kiiteru no? Jitsu wa boku wa, mirai no kimi nanda Kono hanashi, shinjirareru? Yo ne? Ne? Ne? Ne? Ne? Ato sankagetsu to yokka kan de Kimi wa hajimete zasetsu wo shiru Sono shinpashii wo nomihoshite Kokochiyoi kentaikan to yume wo miro "Bairokeeshon aironii, na. Perapera kuchi ga karui to koto ka Ima, anta sonna n bakka itte Mirai no watashi mo taishita koto nee na." Jaa sa, anata wa naze ni koko ni Kite iru? Sono riyuu wo kikasete kure yo Ookata, mirai -socchi- no hou demo Igokochi ga warukute nigete kita n desho? Motto yasashiku homete yo Sonna n ja zenzen tarinai dame dame ne. Seikaku mo onaji desho? Wakaru? Hora motto homete yo ...Kiiteru? Nee nee, ima donna kimochi? Kikasete yo Nee? Nee? Nee? Nee? Nee? Nee tte ba Ima, boku wa ne, totemo kimochi ii n da Kono kimochi... Wakaru hazu da yo ne? Ne? Ne? Ne? Ne? Ne? Ne? Ne? Nee. Ato san jikan to juu-ni byou de Kimi wa mi wo kogasu ikari wo shiru Hora, gutto sensu no ii kotoba de Jibun no sujou wo mo hakidashite miro Bairokeeshon aironii wa, Iwayuru hitotsu no kanfuru zai sa. Hora, boku mo sonna n bakka itte Onaji ana no mujina da to ieru deshou? Urusai na, chotto sawaranai de Anata ga nani ga iitai ka sura, Wakaranaku natte kimashita Watashi ni doushite hoshii n desu ka? Anta sonna n bakka itte Tomodachi inaku nacchatte n jan Rosuto, furendo, deidoriimaa Makyaberisuto ni naritai dake desu ka? |-| Español= No haces más que decir esas cosas Por eso ya no tienes amigos Perdido, amigo, soñador Una medallista que no deja de presumir Por supuesto que sigues siendo una niña Honestamente, me decepcioné un poquito Es que ya dejé atrás esa etapa Del anime, del manga, y los juegos que a ti te gustan Tu forma de hacer las cosas de ninguna manera Está equivocada, pero las desgracias llegan No es que haya venido a sermonearte ni nada Me estas oyendo? En realidad soy tu en el futuro Puedes creer mi historia? Si, verdad? Si? Si? Si? Si? En tres meses y cuatro días Experimentarás por primera vez la frustación Trágate esa compasión Y sueña con una agradable sensación de fatiga "La ironía de la bilocación, no? Hablas y hablas, parece que se te hace fácil Ahora, no haces más que decir esas cosas Parece que yo en el futuro tampoco soy la gran cosa" Entonces dime, Porque has venido Hasta aqui? Cuentame la razon Quizas allá en el futuro también estabas mal y por eso huiste hasta aqui? Halágame mas amablemente Con eso no basta para nada, estás mal, muy mal. No tienes la misma personalidad que yo? Lo entiendes? Vamos, halágame mas ...Me oyes? Dime, dime, como te sientes ahora? Cuéntame Sí? Sí? Sí? Sí? Te estoy hablando Ahora, bueno, me siento muy bien Esta sensación...La conoces, verdad? No? No? No? No? No? No? Hey En tres horas y doce segundos, conocerás la clase de furia que hace arder al cuerpo Vamos, con las palabras mas refinadas intenta escupir tu identidad La ironía de la bilocación es, por así decirlo, una única dosis de alcanfor Vamos, puedes decir que soy de la misma calaña que tú, que no hago nada más que decir esas cosas? Que lata, no te atrevas a tocarme Ya ni siquiera entiendo que estas tratando de decir Qué quieres que haga? No hacés más que decir esas cosas Por eso ya no tienes amigos Perdido,amigo,soñador No será solo que quieres ser maquiavélica? Galería 610wlqO5WoL.jpg|Portada de la Novela. Details.jpg|Personajes de la Novela. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014 Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción con Novela